


This Old Coffee Shop

by ectotechgodhead



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectotechgodhead/pseuds/ectotechgodhead
Summary: Dave didn't have much in his life, everything was routine, structured. Until one day, it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! 
> 
> Okay this is important. Dave works at a hospital not a nurse but a caretaker. I know around where I live you don't need a high school diploma to work as one.

The cold November creeps through your too thin jacket as you head down Jamison Boulevard. It was oddly busy for a Thursday, the cars on the roads were bumper to bumper. The sidewalks were full of people in long business coats. Their pink faces and heads down as they go against the chilly breeze and clutching their coats to their chests in a effort to keep warm. Then there were people in full winter attire. Waist length puffy coats with faux animal fur sticking out from their face, their patterned or black leather gloves with the same faux fur around the openings. Their black knee high boots fitting snugly around their legs. Everyone had some place to be and no one paid any attention to anyone else around them. Just being apart of the crowd till they arrived at their destination.

Honestly you felt like a outcast in your thin black coat over your work uniform; a black long sleeved shirt over a short sleeved turquoise scrub top. Which you hated. You much preferred Tuesdays, the day you wear you were to wear the maroon colored one. Your scrub pants were the same ugly color as your scrub top. Your shoes were black converse with red laces, not great for winter wear because the cold air was going right through them. You rub your hands together and blow on them as you take a right turn onto Juliana st. You liked this street, it was Historic Downtown and the houses were well kept and preserved. You make a right onto 16th street, heading straight into the bad part in town. Instead of keep on going straight you make another right onto Claire road. About ten feet away lies a small coffee shop called “Almost Corner Cafe”. It made the best homemade coffee brews, hot chocolate and pastries to date. It was well hidden from the rest of the world, but you knew where it was because when you moved to Washington five years ago at the ripe age of seventeen you lived on 16th street and happened upon the shop. You initially applied for a job but you were turned down due to age and you didn't have a high school diploma yet. Eight years later you still don't have a diploma but they let you eat for free after you're off work, but you had to clean up the dining area after it closed up. 

The shop was small and quaint. The outside was made of wood and over the door a sign said, “Almost Corner Cafe”. The windows to the right displayed the many assortments of pastries. The chimney was smoking slightly. Above the cafe was a small cozy apartment where the owners lived. You went up once to get the mop, you didn't see much but it looked nice enough.  
You grab the door handle and pull it open. The bell over the door rattles. The aroma of cinnamon and coffee overtakes your senses and you can feel yourself salivating. One of the owners, Ruth, was putting the pastries into the display by the register. You walk over to the register, Ruth not acknowledging that you are there. You clear your throat and she jumps and a pastry falls from her hand and onto the floor. She looks up at you in surprise but it soon turns into a warm smile. 

“Oh, Dave dear, you could have given me a warning. Did Jack not put the bells on the door this morning?” She looks around you and at the door while pushing up her glasses. She looks back at you and smiles once more. “So what is it today my dear? How about a cinnamon roll with some hot chocolate? You haven't tried the cinnamon rolls yet, and Jack and I just perfected our hot chocolate!”

“Sounds good, Ruth.” Ruth smiles as she puts out a plate and goes to the display and find a cinnamon roll. 

“Oh, I'm sorry I must not have gotten them out of the kitchen yet, please excuse me.” You nod and she walks into the back. You look by the coffee makers and notice a tray of cinnamon rolls cooling beside them. This wasn't uncommon, Ruth often forgot where she places things. This wasn't the first time you've heard the cinnamon roll and hot chocolate story either. You've been listening to it for the past five years. Every other day when you come in she tells you about the cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate. You don't have the heart to tell her that she has already told you as it just confuses her. Jack had thanked you for going along with Ruth's apparent memory loss spells. 

“Ruth? Ruth where are you?” Jack comes down the stairs and around the corner and sees you. Then he looks at the cinnamon rolls. “It's that time of day again is it?”You smile and shrug, rubbing your hands together. “I'll get your hot chocolate.” He says just as Ruth comes out from the kitchen. She notices Jack.

“Jack, I think you forgot to put the bells up on the door again. I nearly had a heart attack when Dave came up to me.” Jack looks at the door then at you then to Ruth. 

“Sorry, honey, I'll do it now.” Jack went around the counter and to the door. Ruth's attention was now at the cinnamon rolls on the counter.

“Oh, silly me, I must have forgotten that I brought them out already.” She grabs a napkin, picks one up and puts it on your plate. She grabs a large cup and puts it under the machine, presses a button and it fills with hot chocolate. She puts a lid on it and sets it beside your plate. She leans forward, as if she was going to tell you a secret. “Have you found yourself anyone yet?” Your blink and your face turns a shade of pink. 

“Oh Ruth, don't pester the boy about girls, I'm sure he has many girls lined up. Eh?” He winks at you and goes into the kitchen. You take your plate and drink to the left and go all the way back. The cinnamon roll was nearly the size of your hand, you never manage to eat anymore than half. You rip off a small piece and munch on it. You look around the shop and take in how inviting it is. Of course its late, the place closes in an hour and the place is empty. Your eye does catch something new. It was a small cork board with some business cards pinned to it and some advertisements. You get up and walk over to it. You stare at it for a second before getting an idea. You reach into your scrub shirt pocket and pull out a pen and a piece of paper, which you tear in half. Grabbing a pin, you pin the paper to the bottom of the cork board and then wrote on it. 

'Sup, how are you?' You look at it, sigh and roll your eyes. Like anyone is going to actually read and respond to your note. You yawn and look at the time, forty-five minute till closing and you have a cinnamon roll to eat and hot chocolate to drink.

{}{}{}{}{}

You finish mopping the floor and set it against the counter. 

“Ruth, I'm going to head home.” Ruth pokes her head out the door and smiles and waves. 

“Goodbye, Dave dear. Don't be shy about bringing a girl with you next time.”

“Ruth!” Jack yelled. Ruth covered her mouth and chuckled and winked. Jack came out. “Goodnight, Dave. Be safe walking home.” You nod and head out the door. The wind felt ten times colder than when you went in. You shiver as the wind practically goes through your jacket and onto your skin. You really needed to invest into getting a scarf and gloves. 

000 000

One day later

000 000

You went into the cafe and went up to the counter, no one was around but the place smelled like fresh coffee and pastries. You go to the left and to the back where you set your bag down and looked back up at the counter, still no one. You shiver as you rub your hands together. Eyes scan over the place, there were a few people, a few possible couples and a few older men sitting alone sipping their coffee. Your eyes take it all in, until your eye catches the cork board. You see your paper with your message written in pencil and now has something written in red ink under it. You walk up to it, it reads; 

'Hi! I'm doing great. How are you, stranger?' - J' You stare at it for a few minutes and then blink out of your daze. Someone wrote back?! You pulled a pen from your navy blue scrub pocket and stared at the paper. What do you say back? Oh I'm just here for the free food and drink? 

'Hi, J. I'm Dave. I'm good, the weather is a bit too chilly, don't you think? - DS' You pull your pen back and scoff at yourself. Talking about the weather? How lame is that? You shrug and put the pen back into your pocket. You look back to the counter and see Ruth getting someones coffee. Shoving your hands into your coat pockets you look around they room. There weren't any girls sitting by themselves. Even if there were, what would you do? Go up to her and ask her if her name is J and say that you're the weird guy that likes to talk about the weather? You sighed and grabbed your bag, you didn't feel like having a cinnamon roll and hot chocolate today. You left the cafe unnoticed and went on your way home, the cold wind biting your cheeks and fingertips, suddenly wishing you had that cup of hot chocolate to keep yourself a bit warmer. You were already at the end of the street and didn't really want to walk back. You shrugged, hugged your coat tighter to you and made a right turn, a few blocks away from being home. 

000 000

The next day 

000 000

“Dave. Dave!” One of your coworkers called, waving a hand in front of your face. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at her. It was Charity. Mean and bossy were the top two words to describe her. “Dave, they need you in the kitchen. Josephine just walked out.”

You frowned. “I'm assigned to Bill today, I'm supposed to be taking him to physical therapy.”

Charity rolled her eyes, “Then why are you staring into space like an idiot?” You open your mouth to retort but she silences you with a finger. “I'll take care of Bill. You go to the kitchen.” 

“You are supposed to be in the Alzheimer’s unit. Why are you out here telling me what to do?”

“Because someone told me that we need help in the kitchen.” 

You crossed your arms, “Then you do it, I have someone to take care of today.”

“Dave, I'm only going to tell you one more time. Go to the kitchen,” 

“Unless you can get a supervisor to tell me to go, I'm not going.” You bump into her shoulder as you go past her and head down the hall, you hear her scoff. You honestly don't get paid enough to deal with Charity coming onto your unit and bossing you around while she leaves her other coworkers to deal with her mess. She's always talking about getting a promotion, fat chance of that if she can't even stay on her floor. You head into a room and sigh, Bill was standing butt naked on his bed. You really don't get paid enough. 

000 000

“Dave.” You were just about to clock off when your name was called. You turned around to see Charity and your supervisors Alicia and Turk. 

You raise your eyebrows, “What's up?”

Turk crossed his arms, “I heard you pushed Charity to the ground.” If your eyebrows could raise any higher they'd be off your head. “We don't tolerate that kind of behavior.”

“I didn't push her to the ground.” You defended as you crossed your arms. “She's just mad that I didn't go to the kitchen like she told me to.” 

Alicia spoke up, “Why didn't you go to the kitchen like she asked?”

You look at her, “She's not my supervisor. She wasn't told by a supervisor to tell me to go to the kitchen. I was taking care of Bill. She said she could do it, but she has her own unit to take care of. What is she doing on my floor anyway?”

Turk looked at Charity and then to you. “We don't tolerate pushing people-” Charity looked proud. “-and we don't tolerate abandoning your unit.” No one said anything, but you knew what was coming. “You both will be terminated immediately.” Charity deflated and her mouth hung open. She turned to Turk then Alicia. 

“That's not fair! I was just trying to get the best worker here to help in the kitchen. He shoved me! I shouldn't be fired! This is absurd!”

“Shut up, Charity, and just clock out and go home.” You said bitterly as you scanned your paper through the time clock for the last time. Charity looked torn between angry and confused. You pulled your bag up onto your shoulder and headed over to the elevators. As the doors shut you could hear Charity complaining loudly about how unfair it was. Never had you ever agreed with her but new things happen everyday. You closed your eyes as you descended floors and you could have sworn that, just for a second, a tear rolled down your face. 

000 000

You don't go to the cafe or even go home. You go to City Park and sit on the swings, trying to avoid the mud puddle underneath. You know you should be out looking for a job instead of sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, but you can't help but just feel defeated. You've had that job since you moved to Washington. You were seventeen, you left home because of how toxic it was. You wanted a better life. So you moved from hot as balls Texas all the way up to Washington. Your parents reported you missing but you had gone to the court house before you left and got emancipated. They haven't tried to contact you since. That meant you quit school. It probably wasn't the best decision and a small part of you misses your old friends. You lean back a bit in the swing and look up at the sky. It's cloudy and a tad bit windy, enough to make the wind sting your cheeks. You are just slightly swinging on the swing, but even that little bit of movement was enough to make you stop and jump off. You shove your hands into your jacket and walk.

You don't want to go home yet. You really want to go back to the hospital and fight for your job back but you know after being there for eight years it might happen, but you would deal with that tomorrow. Its unfortunate that you don't have a car or bike to get you places faster but there was no way you could afford a car, insurance, gas and inspections and still pay rent and buy food. Regular buses aren't even a thing in Maple Vally, its either car, bike or walk. Your shoulders slump a bit, being poor really sucks. Imagine being where your sister lives, New York, everything is ten times more expensive, the cost of living is ridiculously high. As for Washington it's not bad, but not the best. If you had at least stayed in Texas for one more year, to graduate high school then move away to some college, by now you could be in medical school earning your doctorate. 

You stop and sigh, seeing your breath in the air for a few seconds before it dissipates. You look around, and realize, you have no idea where you are. You go to a corner and look at the sign, 'Ramsey street'. You rolled your eyes at your stupidity but smiled anyway. You weren't that far from the cafe. Perhaps you could talk to Jack and see if he could let you work as a dishwasher until you can find another caretaker job. A few turns and another few wrong ways you saw Claire road. You practically sprinted to the cafe. Throwing open the door, the bells smacked the door and did a small jingle as you closed the door. Everyone was looking at you. You blushed and kept your head down as you walked up to the register. Jack was working the register and you were thankful. Once it was your turn he looked at you and grinned. 

“Well, if it isn't my favorite customer, you don't have to get the usual. Ruth is upstairs sick.”

You frowned, “Is she going to be okay?” Jack nodded. 

“Yes, she just needs to rest. I have to say its hard running this by myself.” Jack scratched his head but shrugged. “So what can I get you?”

You smiled hopefully, “A job?” Jack looked confused. 

“A job? Here? But what about your job at the hospital?”

“They fired me and another coworker because she said I pushed her to the ground. I told my supervisors I didn't. I told them she doesn't stay on her floor and so they fired her too.”

“Didn't you fight for it?” Jack asked as he grabbed a large cup and started to fill it with hot chocolate. 

“Well...” You drummed your fingers on the counter. “I need time to persuade them to let me come back. I gave them eight faithful years. I just need a job till I can convince them.” Jack handed you the hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll.

“Well... I could use the extra help. I cant afford to pay you much, so I can only give you three days a week.” You beamed. 

“That's fine! That's all I need. I'm a hard worker, I promise.” Jack smiled and waved you off. 

“Yes, yes, I'll see you tomorrow at five in the morning.” You try not to grimace as you turn around and head to your usual spot. Your eyes dark over to the paper and see red lines. You set your bag and food down at your usual spot and head to the cork board.

' Oh you like to talk about the weather, huh? ;B But yeah its cold but obviously you haven't experienced The Cold December 10 years ago. So much snow!! :0 - J'

You grabbed your pen from your pocket and started writing. You wrote about how you just moved from Texas 8 years ago and that you may know nothing of December snow (because you go to visit your sister during that time) but J didn't know the Texas ass sweat of southern summer. Shits unbearable sometimes. But you often sat out on your windowsill and watch the crows that land on the roof across from your building.

You look at the paper, re-reading it and making an approving noise before going back to your table and sipping happily on your hot chocolate. 

000 000

The next day your alarm went off at four o'clock am. You put on your scrubs, going on autopilot for a minute before looking at yourself in the mirror and making an aggravated sigh. You were getting ready for your old job. You looked over yourself, you had on bright red scrubs. They say dress for the job you want, and since you were going to the hospital after work you figured this would suffice. You chowed down on an apple for breakfast, put on your jacket and flew out the door. You got to the cafe as soon as the lights were turning on inside. You try the door handle but its locked. You knocked on door and saw Jack coming. He unlocked the door and let you in and looked at you up and down. 

“You know you don't have to wear a uniform. A tee shirt and jeans would have been just fine.” You smile sheepishly and shrugged mumbling about 'habit'. “So since Ruth is still sick I'm going to teach you to work the register so I can focus on baking.” You nod and follow Jack behind the counter. He hands you an apron and begins to give a breakdown of how to work the register. In an hour you manage to do three successful practice transactions. You learned how to work the coffee and hot chocolate machines. Once people started coming in Jack just observed as you handled two transactions by yourself before patting you on the shoulder and going to the back. Soon noon rolled around and you were feeling a bit stiff, most likely standing in one spot for long periods of time. Jack came out of the kitchen and handed you what he called 'today's wages' and said to come back tomorrow morning and to have anything I wanted from the store. You grab a cinnamon roll and a medium cup of hot chocolate and go to your usual spot. Taking a glance at the cork board you see red writing under the ones from yesterday, you walk up to it.

'Haha gross, Dave! Oh, so you work here now? - J' You felt your heart stop for a second. She came in and you didn't notice her at the cork board? Ten was the busiest so it had to be around then. You grabbed a pen from the counter, 

'Oh, so now you've seen me but I don't know who you are? How is that fair, huh, J? - DS' With that settled you turn around and jog into the kitchen, grabbing your coat. 

“Jack, I'm about to head out.” Silence. “Jack?” Nothing. You walk around the corner and all you see is blood. Jack was on his back, head in a puddle of blood. His eyes were open, looking unseeingly at the ceiling; his mouth slightly a gap. You pull out your phone and dialed 9-1-1. You stared down at your now dead boss as the lady on the phone tried to get information out of you, but for once you were completely speechless. No more cinnamon rolls, hot chocolate or Jack telling his wife not to nag you about girls. You don't know how long you stood in the kitchen before people were moving around you, grabbing your arm and pushing you back and out of sight of Jack. You snap back into reality as you started to realize someone was talking to you. 

“Dave? Dave are you okay? Can you hear me?” You blink and look up to see- Dirk? What the hell? He's supposed to be in Texas working on whatever robotic stuff he works on when he's not taking college classes to become the orthodontist that your parents wished him to be. Assholes. Dirk was the only one willing to cater to their parents whims. Dirk was going to and orthopedic school to put braces on bratty children while trying to juggle his robotic hobby and then there was you. You ran away from home at 16, dropped out of school, got a hospital job, got fired from said hospital job and now you're watching Jacks dead body get gurneyed out of the cafe. You can hear crying from upstairs and your heart broke for Ruth. 

“Dave?” You blinked and looked back at Dirk, his golden irises shone like the sun but there was also concern flickering. You shove your hand into your pocket, take out your same ironic as hell anime shades and slip them over your eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Dirk?” 

“You haven't talked to anyone in over two years. I took time off of school to track you down to make sure you weren't dead or some shit. I mean really, what the fuck? You move around like a neanderthal, it's like trying to use a butterfly net to cat a butterfly but hey, guess what?! There's a motherfuckin hole in it so you go find you a new one but, no, hear me out... the fuckin net comes separately and its almost impossible to keep together.” You keep your eyes on the floor and shove your hands into your pockets. “It took us YEARS to find you. Even Roxy, with all her computer prowess couldn't locate exactly where you were.” Ah, Roxy. Your half sibling, on your mothers side. An alcoholic but is looked over because she decided to get into whatever your mom did. And Rose, your other half sibling, mothers side, became a writer and moved out to live with her girlfriend. You and Rose had the most in common, you were shunned by your parents for wanting to live however you want to. “DAVE!” 

You head snaps up and you glare, “If I wanted to be found I would have left clues, Dirk. Tell everyone I said hi and to leave me the hell alone.” You turn to walk away but Dirk grabbed your shoulder. 

“Dave... you don't understand-” Dirk started but you jerked your shoulder away. 

“No. You don't fuckin understand. I just lost my job and my new boss in the same week. I don't have enough money for rent and no-! No, I'm not going back to Texas or New York, I don't suck up to mom like you and Roxy do. I don't want or need your help. I know you're trying to help or some shit but if I want to be found, I'll send you a fuckin post card.” You turned, shoved the doors open and began walking. 

000 000 

It was a colder night than usual because snow was lightly dusting the streets. The sky was overcast, grey and white clouds seemed to settle in place and let the snow fall. You shiver and wish that you had a heavier coat and shoes other than converse because they are not designed to be worn in the winter. You walk another few blocks till you see your apartment. There was a paper on your door, most likely the eviction notice. You sit on the side of the curb and put your hands over your face, your glasses skew and you harshly yank them off and throw them into the road. You put your head back into your hands as you try to not let the tears fall. 

You don't know how long you were out but when you opened your eyes everything- including you- was lightly dusted in snow. Shivering, you stood up and started brushing the snow off of you. You squint as the sun bounces off the snow and into your unprotected eyes. You look around for the glasses you threw. Getting up you pick them gently off the ground and place them back on your face. You walk up the stairs to your apartment, unlock it and stand in the doorway looking into the dark. You head inside and shut the door. Shaking off your shoes and coat, you let them fall to the floor, not really giving any fucks at the moment. You flip the light switch and nothing happens. You sigh and make your way into your dark room and flop onto your bed. Your hair was slightly wet due to the snow so some of your hair was sticking to your cheek. You did need a shower but you vaguely remember seeing a past due water bill sitting on the dining room table, so likely no water as well. With a groan you flop onto your back and stare up at the ceiling, you feel your eyes welling with tears but you stubbornly refuse to let them fall. Unfortunately you were unsuccessful and tears started falling. You kept a straight face as the tears ran down the side of your face. You just wanted to go to sleep but it was only what, noon? One? Sitting up you dry your face with your sleeve. Might as well start to pack up, you probably had a week or two before you would be booted out. 

You managed to fill two large boxes before the tears started again. You let out a strangled cry and kicked one of the boxes, it topples over and things spill out and onto the floor. You grab your keys, put on your shoes and coat and leave the apartment. The balcony was lightly dusted with snow flurries. You ran a finger over the top of the railing as you leave the complex. Once you take the last step off you break out into a sprint. The streets were pretty empty so you didn't worry about looking for cars till you went into city limits. You slowed down once you see tall buildings towering over everything. You crossed at all the crosswalks, not that they operated the right way anyway, and soon you were walking into the hospital you used to work out. You smile to the receptionist who looked bored. 

“Excuse me, uh, ma'am. I was wondering where this guy, Jack, uh-” you stumbled around, not knowing why you couldn't remember Jacks last name, “uh? He was taken here maybe an hour or two ago?” The lady typed something into the computer in front of her and then looked back at you. 

“Fourth floor, room 410.” You thanked her and headed towards the elevators. You press the button and shove your arms into your jacket. The doors started to close but a hand caught it midway. It opened and then a short Asian? girl about your age stepped in; she had a slight overbite. 

“What floor?” you ask as you point your finger at the buttons. 

She smiles, “Four, please.” 

“Sweet, me too.” The doors close and the elevator starts to move. Naturally, when you see a cute girl you would make a move but you were feeling rather down and well, you just don't have it in you. Although, she smelled amazing. Like freshly made pastries. You open your mouth but the elevator stops and lets out a dinging sound, the doors open. She smiles at you and then exits. You stand there for a few more second, the door starts to shut but you flash step through before it shuts completely. There were many portable computers and those blood pressure machines sitting along the walls and many nurses were bustling about. 

You follow the directions on the wall to find the room. Soon you find room 410 and peer inside. There were two beds inside but one was blocked off by a curtain. The other one was by the window. You step inside and you see Jack in the bed, sleeping. Ruth was curled up in a fold out chair beside the bed. You clear your throat and you see her jump before looking your way. 

“Dave?” You smile and walk over. 

“Hello, Ruth. How is Jack? How are you holding up?”

She laughs, gets up and hugs you. You freeze for a second before gently wrapping your arms around her. She pulls away but holds your hand in hers, she has tears in her eyes. She just shakes her head. You feel your heart sink. 

She squeezes your hand tight, “Dave, I know this is a lot to ask, but can you stay at the cafe until we...until Jack...” she lets out a choked sob and you put your other hand on top of hers. 

“I will do anything you need me to do, Ruth.” She gives you a shaky smile and then let you go to walk over to her purse. She pulls out a key-chain and hands it to you.

“You don't have to run the cafe, just make sure no one tries to break in while I am gone and-”

You pull her into a hug and she buries her face into your shoulder mumbling a 'Thank you, dear.' and let go. You stay for thirty more minutes, sitting in silence before you decide to leave. Ruth tells you to be safe.  
There was more snow on the ground now and it was snowing heavily. You cross through the city and into the suburbs. You make your way to your apartment but stop and hide around the side of a house. You peak around and see Dirk, Rose and Roxy standing in front of your door. Okay, you didn't have to go to your apartment now, you would come back later. You turn around and decide to take another way to the cafe, it was longer but if they were to try to find you, you wouldn't be walking the same path. 

You arrive at the cafe without incident. It appears to be okay to go into, not seeing police tape or anything preventing you from going in. You go to unlock it but the key wouldn't fit. Huh. You try another key, nothing. Did she give you the wrong set of keys? You try the last key, again nothing. You look around like the key is going to fall out of the fucking sky or some shit. You turn around and then unceremoniously just sit yourself onto the wet pavement. You put your head into your hands and sigh. You're not sure how long you sat there but you heard footsteps. You look up and see... the girl from the elevator and a guy that looks like could be her twin. 

“Hello, again!” The girl chirps, smiling. You just stare at her, her smile falters a bit. “I'm Jane and this is my twin brother, John.” John smiles and holds his hand up, you continue to stare. “Uh..” Jane starts. “Is the cafe still open?” 

You sigh and get up, “Yeah. But after today it will be closed. The owner, kinda, uh, died.” They both gasp as they follow you inside. 

“Oh man, now I wont be able to write to my pen pal.” John said as he give you a shit eating grin. You stare. Oh. Shit.

“J?” You ask tentatively. He nods enthusiastically. Of course it had to be some nerdy guy. You smile despite yourself. “Oh. Wow.” Johns smile falters a bit

“I'll have a black coffee.” Jane piped up. You robotically turned around to get her drink. John gets a hot chocolate and a sugar cookie. You ring up their orders. Jane goes to sit down but John lingers. 

“Uh, Dave? Dave, right? Do you want to, like-” he mumbles something. 

“What?” You lean forward to hear him better. 

“Do you want to sit with us? And I don't know, talk like regular people?” 

You run your hand through your hair and sigh, “Listen, John, I don't think its good to get attached or something. I lost my job and I'm probably going to have to move back to New York or Texas or wherever my stupid sibling decide to put me. I mean, I don't mean to be rude or some shit but I don't feel like fuckin talking while life hands me its shit filled diaper.” 

John frowns and takes out a napkin, grabs a pen from the pen cup by the register and scribbles something down, turns around and walks back to Jane. You grab the napkin and in blue ink was an address and a chumhandle. You smirk as you watch him animatedly talk to his sister and you pocket the napkin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Frickin New Year~!
> 
> I DID NOT THINK ABOUT AGE IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO IN THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO WORK AROUND WHAT I SAID IN LAST CHAPTER. IM AN IDIOT WHO DOESNT PLAN AHEAD. I also took Bro out of the picture. It WAS: Bro, Dirk, Dave Rose and Roxy but I forgot to write in Bro in this chapter and I didn't feel like adding him so I just wrote him out completely. Sorry. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Dirk – 35  
> Dave- 25  
> Rose – 18   
> Roxy – 18

It was time for you to close up shop. It was nearing ten when your heard the bell on the door jingle. You poke your head out from the kitchen and see Dirk, Roxy and Rose. Before you can escape back into the kitchen, they saw you, more specifically, Dirk did. You sigh and step out. You look to the right and look out the window, it was snowing heavily. 

“Dave...” you look over, it was Rose, slowly walking up to the counter. “Please, hear us out.” You roll your eyes behind your shades but say nothing. You look back out the window again, wishing to be anywhere but here. “We've been worried sick about you. We saw your eviction notice on your apartment door and we called your last employer, they said you were let go.” You hands ball into fists but you don't say anything. “Dave, come home with us. Please.”

You shake your head and let out a scoff “And go home to mom and be a bigger disappointment? I'd rather be one from afar.” 

“Dave...” It was Dirk. He jumped the counter, walked over to you and grabbed your shoulders. You look away from the window to glare at him. Being so close you could see his eyes through the shades. They were full of hurt and concern. “Dave... mom is gone.” You frown, gone? “She died in a car accident two winters ago.” What? You close your eyes and will the tears away. No. You were not going to cry. Not now. Not in front of everyone. Dirk pulled you into a hug and you tried to shove him away but his arms were wrapped tightly around you. “In the hospital, mom left me in charge. We've been trying to find you and-” 

You you tear yourself apart and look back out the window.. Your mom was dead. You would never be able to hear her voice again. You would never get to say you were sorry for being a disappointment or for running away. Not that you were actually sorry because what she did to you was all her fault, but maybe, just maybe, she would have had an apology of some sort. You push your shades up further up the bridge of your nose .

“Dave?” It was Rose's voice. A hand was gently placed on your shoulder. “We already saw your eviction notice on your apartment door. We are staying at the Marriott, near the city hospital. Room 330. We leave in two days, please, come home.” The hand was lifted. You continued to stare hard out the window, trying not to let the tears fall. You hear footsteps walking away. You look out of the corner of your eye as you see them all going out the door. Rose lingers, looking back at you before following your siblings. You walk into the kitchen and lean against the wall, you shove your shades onto the top of your head. 

You pressed your palms into your eyes till you start to see those colored spots and you slid down the wall, a small sob escaping your mouth. Your apartment eviction, job, Jack, your mom... it was all too much at once. A tear slides down your cheek. You didn't have time for this. You stand up, grabbing Jacks old coat and putting it on. You grab your keys from the hook and you push the door from the kitchen open and look around the room. It was just John was sitting in the same booth you left him and his sister in. You leave the counter and make your way over to John. 

“Hey.” He looks up to you and his expression slowly changes to wonder. You suddenly feel exposed and you realized your shades were still on top of your head. You quickly flick them back down. This seems to snap him out of it, John looks away, smiles and blushes. “Listen, John, was it?” He nods. “I'm sorry I started that note thing, it wasn't...I didn't think...I mean...” you rub the back of your head nervously. John was no longer smiling, he seemed like he was getting the gist of what you were trying to say.

“You didn't think it would be me, a guy? You hoped it was some girl?” It was worded like a question but you knew he wasn't asking. You look down at your red converse and you rock yourself backwards onto your heel and shove your hands into the coat pockets. The two of you stay in that uncomfortable silence till you hear the bathroom door open. You turn your head slightly to see his sister coming from the bathroom. 

“Ready, John?” John bit his lip, not looking up. She sighed and pulled her brother up and towards the door. “Thanks, Dave.” She gave you a soft sympathetic smile, “Good luck.” They were almost out the door when John pulls away from Jane and does a hand motion, like hes texting. He points at you, smiles and then walks out with Jane. You shake your head and make your way to the back where you flip off all the lights. You pull the keys out of your coat as you cross the dark dining room and out the front door. You shove the key into the lock and turn it till you hear a click. Turning around you look at the dark buildings around you and the fresh blanket of snow covering the roads. Your breath can be seen in small white wisps as the air leaves your mouth and nose and into the icy air. There are two sets of fresh footprints leading away from the cafe. You considered following them but you instantly throw it out and begin walking. The footprints lead up to the four way divide and then went left. You needed to go straight. You hesitate but eventually you will yourself to go forward, towards your old(?) apartment. 

After a few turns you eventually see your apartment. You climb the stairs to the second floor and shove the key in and opened it. Your things were gone. You figured this was your siblings doing to try to get you to come to the hotel they were staying at and persuade you to go back to New York or Texas. You close the door behind you and sigh. It was nearing eleven pm, you have no place to go except to the streets or to be ambushed in a hotel. A warm hotel. You huff and throw your apartment key onto the kitchen counter and you go out the door, not bothering to shut the door. Fuck the landlord. You go down the stairs and into the snowy road. You almost look behind you but as a Strider, you were raised to never look back and to never give up. You failed the last part horribly, you gave up on everyone and everything when you moved to Washington. But you didn't look back. If you did you could probably feel the tangible disappointment from across the country. 

Now, although, there as no place to go. You were out of a job, out of a place to sleep, out of the cafe and now out of a mother. You stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the grey cloudy sky. You could see your breath with each exhale. You weren't sure where you were going now. You could go to a homeless shelter for a night and then try to get your job back at the hospital the next morning. Or...you could go to the hotel your siblings are waiting for you at and go home. Wherever home may be. You gritted your teeth and started walking towards the hotel.

When you walked inside it was like walking into a fireplace. It was probably because the hotel was one of the best the city had to offer and the fact that you just walked in snowy single digit weather. You made your way to the elevators and your finger hovered over the up button. You put you finger on the button, took a deep breath and pushed. It made a dinging sound and the doors opened. You entered and you pushed button number three. The door chimed and closed. It rocked a bit as it started its way up. There wasn't any elevator music but the elevator did stop on floor two. It chimed, opened and in came Roxy. You both stared at each other for a second before she made a shit eating grin. Her cheeks were rosy and you knew it wasn't because of the cold but most likely for the alcohol to put in the bucket of ice she was currently holding. 

“Davey!” She wrapped her arm around your waist and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You rolled your eyes and repeatedly pushed the 'close door' button. The door chimed and closed, going up one floor, chiming, opening and Roxy dragging you out by your arm “I can't wait for us to be a family again! Its been forever since we've all been together since Mom died but ya know we gotta stick together-” you yank your arm away and Roxy stops talking but doesn't face you. 

It silent and Roxy smiles. “Just... come in when you're ready...” she walks forward and around a corner. You hear a door open, some voices and then a door close. You walk over to the only window and look out at the city. It was full of snowy roads and many cars and people walking around, hugging their coats to them to try to stay warm. You look down at yourself and notice that you don't exactly look like you're doing very well. You bark out an actual laugh. You weren't doing well. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong, except your own health, as far as you know. Sighing, you turn around and walk down the hall and turn to the right and walk a few doors down to 330. You hold up your hand to knock but stop and lower it, biting your lip. No, you need to be composed. Poker face. Aloof. Cool. Raising your hand you finally knock. There's some thumping around, some yelling and then it all goes quiet. Suddenly the door opens and your face to face with a really tall Dirk. You both stand there awkwardly before Rose appears beside hime. 

“Oh please, boys, stop this stoic business and come inside.” Rose smiles at you and then pushes Dirk to the side and gives you a soft and gentle hug. Shes about the same height as you now as opposed as her being shorter since she was the youngest by two years. She let you go and grabbed your hand, guiding you inside. It was big enough to fit two double sized beds. It was decorated in all grey-blue and white. There was a large window that almost covered the whole wall and a small desk in the corner with a wooden chair. The bathroom was to the right of the entrance, which was kind of odd. Everyone was looking at you and you were standing in the middle of the room feeling a little small. Everyone looked great and healthy while you looked and where, homeless. Rose cleared her throat but it was Roxy who broke the ice.

“Davey!” She shoved a drink into your hand. “Drink with me. To our new future!” You looked at her and to the drink in your hand. Alcohol? The shit that killed Mom? Was she fucking serious? Apparently Dirk caught onto your anger and quickly reeled in Roxy, took your glass of whatever it was that you had and gave you a card and a phone. 

“One door over. We figured we would get your own room for the night. But make sure to be ready to leave by five, but come over at three. We'll discuss everything then.” He shoved you out the door and as soon as it clicked closed you could hear yelling. Sounds like they didn't have their shit together either. 

You looked down at your card and phone and considered slipping it under the door and bolting. You could go over to the hospital and visit Jack and Ruth, visit your former employer and try to get your job back. If not, you could try some fast food place and stay at a homeless shelter till you could afford an apartment. You could do it. You also wanted to get your GED. Maybe take a few college classes. You didn't really know what you wanted to do yet but you knew this wasn't it.  
The door in front of you suddenly swung open in front of you and you flash stepped away, shoved the card into the door and bolted inside. You slam the door and put your back to it. You clutch your chest as you feel it frantically beat from the adrenalin. A small smile graced your lips as you let you let your arm fall and dang by your side. You haven't flash stepped or had that adrenalin rush in years. It has been years since you and your brother would go to the top of the roof of the apartment complex you all first lived in Texas. Many hot, sweaty, bloody fights. With fists, swords and puppets. That all stopped when Mom was pregnant with both Rose and Roxas with our “Dad” who was never really around. Mom divorced Dad, started a writing and bar-tending career and you all moved to New York. Dirk decided to start DJing at the bars and clubs Mom worked. 

Dirk started making more money than Mom, she started taking Dirks money first to help pay bills and then to buy excess of alcohol. Dirk (16) soon after Rose and Roxy were born he left and moved back to Texas, leaving you (7) alone with Mom and the twins. Mom spent most of the time drunk so you would take care of Rose and Roxy. One the twins turned ten and you turned seventeen you went to the courts, filed to be emancipated and then you state hopped till you landed in Washington. Why Washington? It felt like the farthest you could be from Mom as you could get without going to Alaska.   
You felt bad for leaving Rose and Roxy under Moms care at such a young age but they were so smart, you wouldn't have left them if you didn't think they couldn't take care of themselves. 

Pushing yourself off of the door you walked over to the bed, flopping onto your back and looking up at the white ceiling. You could faintly hear voices from the other side of the wall. It was mainly Dirk and Rose's voice. Well, maybe. You haven't exactly hear their voices in years. They didn't necessarily do anything warrant this vanishing act. It was selfish of you. It wasn't like Mom was abusing you or wasn't giving you everything you could ever want... it was just an unstable environment. And you left Rose and Roxy to fend for themselves. At ten year old. As it turns out Roxy took after Mom in her drinking habits... problem. You sit up and reach into your pocket and rifle through your wallet. You had enough. Picking up your new fancy iphone, you dialed a number and held it up to your ear. 

“Hey, Kar, its Dave, is Gam around?” 

[][][]

You snuck out of the hotel an hour ago to go downtown to your dealers place to hopefully have a final score before you potentially leave town forever. You approach the apartment complex and hit the buzzer for apartment 114. It crackles, there are voices and then it goes silent. Suddenly it screeches and you year a loud, “WHAT?”. You clear your throat and tap on the speaker three times. The buzzer sounds and you open the doors and go in.  
Thankfully you don't have to climb more than one flight of stairs because walking from the hotel to this part of downtown is really far and really dangerous. Full of cops. You reach 114 and knock three time, then two, then four then two short knocks. The door opens and a less than happy face greets you. 

“Sup', Karkat.” You push your way past him and she slams the door shut and locks it. You look around, “Where's Gamzee?” Karkat shrugged.

“Dunno, said he'd be back in an hour. Had to take care of some business or something, I don't know, I'm not his fuckin caretaker.” 

“Coulda fooled me.” You said as you looked out the window, you watch a cop car slowly roll by. You feel your palms get a little sweaty. You walk away from the window and plop into a slime green beanbag chair. You haven't seen one of these since you were really little. 

“Listen you pretentious prick, I'm just here to hold down the fort till he gets back then I'm out of here.” 

“Yeah, same actually. I leave for Texas or New York tomorrow.” Karkat stops moving and looks at you. You stare at the flat screen on the wall but you can feel Karkat staring at you. You subconsciously push your shades up and adjust yourself in your seat. 

“Will... you be coming back?” He asks, not looking at you or anything in particular and out of nervousness? He rubs his arm. You shrug. The air becomes tight and heavy and you're pretty sure you could take a chunk out of it with a spoon. The door jiggles and you both, if possible, tense up more. The door swings open and a grinning Gamzee comes strutting in, shutting the door behind him.

“Ah, Dave, my bro, what can I get for you today?” 

You shrug, “Something I can get past airport customs.” 

Gamzee frowned, “You leavin?” 

You shrug again and rub your neck, “My siblings are taking me back to Texas or New York.” Gamzee sighed and went into another room. He comes back and hands you what looks like Smarties and a piece of paper. You open the paper and it has two chumhandles on it. 

“If you need either of us bro, you let us know. Even if you need to chat, that would be chill as hell. The drugs are designed to look like candy. Its on me bro. Just make sure you have six hours to kill cause you will be totally wacked out brother.” 

The three of you played SMASH for a few hours before you decided it was time to go. You didn't want to be down here this late.

“I'll take you back, its no problem.” Karkat said as he grabbed his keys. You go to open your mouth to protest but one look was all it took to keep your mouth shut. You thanked Gamzee and next thing you know you're in Karkats car on your way back to the Marriott. It was silent and kind of tense. It was probably a ten minute drive. Karkat kept chewing on his lip like he was holding back on saying something. Karkat pulled up to the front doors and you both sat there, not knowing what to say. You opened your mouth to say goodbye but Karkat held up a finger. He took a deep breath, took a hand, cupped your cheek and pulled you in for a kiss. Your eyes widened and then closed. You then kissing back. Your cheeks felt wet. As you pulled away you saw Karkat wiping his eyes with his index finger. 

“Karkat-” But he held up a finger. 

“I know its a bit late, but please, I know Gamzee gave you my chumhandle. Please, message me?” You look out your window and you can see Dirk standing at the front doors. You turn to Karkat and nod. 

“I have a lot going on, but I promise to try.” You push the car door open and close it and go inside, not looking back. You feel tears stinging at your eyes but you push them back as you see Dirk walk up to you. Neither of you say anything. You go past him and head for the elevator, pushing the button, you wait. Dirk walks up beside of you and then holds out his hand,

“I'll give you ten seconds to give me the drugs.”

You look at him and scowl, “What the hell makes you think I have drugs?”

“Oh I don't know, Dave, maybe its the fact that the GPS on your phone said you were deep in the downtown area. The one notorious for drug deals and gangs?” 

“Shove off.” 

“Ten.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nine.”

“...”

“Eight.”

“...”

“Seven.”

“...”

“Six.”

“...”

“Five.”

“...”

“Four.”

“...”

“Three.”

“...”

“Two.”

“Ya know what? Screw you, Dirk. Screw you! You think you can waltz back into my life like you're some kind of parent or savior and expect me to fall right back into your loving arms?! Fuck that! Fuck you! You have no right! You know what you did to me? You left me to take care of Rose and Roxy when I was seven. SEVEN! I took care of them for ten years, without you and a with a tad of help from Mom.”

“Dave-” Dirk grabs your upper arm.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Listen and listen good. I don't want an ounce of your help. Not one penny of yours or of Moms. Not one pinky. I want you to go back to wherever you came from and leave me the hell alone. If you don't I will file a retraining order. Now excuse me, I need to go to my room so I can take what I need, go to a shelter and try my life over again. I don't need to be rescued. If I wanted help I'd get it from someone I trust.” you yank your arm away, dropped the phone at Dirks feet and head for the stairs. 

[][][]

Its been four months since your brothers and sisters had come to take you from Washington. Since then you have gotten you GED, are taking two classes a week for business management to take over Almost Corner Cafe from Ruth. Jack had died from his injuries shortly after his fall so you were all Ruth had left. She paid someone to come in to teach you how to properly run the store, all the numbers and the math and logging the days profits into the system. 

You managed to do a bit of advertising and put up an ad in the paper. Business boomed and soon you were swamped from six in the morning til twelve in the afternoon and then you closed at six. Since your school loan gave you more than enough money to cover classes you decided to go into photography. So with the extra loan money you bought yourself a top of the line camera and tool and decided to start doing some test shots. One day while reading the morning paper (during a slow hour) you saw an ad for a photography competition. The winner would get their piece featured at the art gallery and had the option to be auctioned off at the 'End of the Year Art Auction'. 

“Wha'cha thinking about there?” The voice threw your thoughts and your heart out the window and you nearly jumped two feet in the air. You managed to keep your composure and you closed the paper to see your regular customer, John Egbert or 'ectobiologist' as his chumhandle says, yet you've never been able to send him a message. He was grinning his cheeky buck toothed grin. He was in a black coat, with a thick neon blue and black knitted scarf and a black knitted hat with a neon blue pom pom on the top. 

“Yo. Lemon cake for you, strawberry shortcake for Janey and you both will have a black coffee with one half and half creamer.” You recited from memory and turned around to grab a plate and then to the case to grab their sweets. You set them onto the counter, make their drinks and then rung it up. “That will be $13.98.” 

John scoffed but grinned, pulled a card out of his wallet and swiped it, “You wound me so, Dave.” he winked, put the card away and took his things to his usual spot, where Jane was waiting. You watched as he swayed his butt as he walked away and you wondered if he does that on purpose. You sighed and moved on to the next customer, he probably does.   
It was five thirty and you were cleaning up when you heard the bell chime. You internally groaned and wondered if you could get away with murder. You left the kitchen and looked around and saw John standing near the back, by the cork board. You cleared your throat and he jumps a bit. He turns and sees you and just grins. 

“You expected me to be a girl, didn't you?” 

 

If that wasn't the truest statement ever, you just rubbed the back of your neck and shrugged. “I mean, yeah, I guess.”

“A few months ago you told me not to get involved with you because you'd be moving with your family or something. Yet, you're still here and I haven't had the chance to get to know you.” Clearing your throat you look down at the floor and run a hand through your hair. 

“Yeah I mean, I thought I was goin', but I guess I'm not? It was a big misunderstandin' and-”

“Are you southern? You kind of have a drawl.”

You can feel your face heat up and you rub your face with your right hand and look away. “I was born in Texas. Raised there for a little bit too and-”

John hold up a hand and you stop and blink, “You can save the back-story for our date.” You feel your face heat up again. 

“I don't know what you're talking about but I never agreed to go on a date and I'm really busy with school and work and-”

“I know you're off on Sunday's and I know the college doesn't have classes on Sunday's so, you have my chumhandle, just shoot me a message. I'll even provide the when and where, don't have to worry about money. All you have to do is show up!” You shuffle your feet and look to the side. John seems to catch something and looks closer, “Are your eyes-”

“YES!” John jumps back but beams. “Yeah, yes, fine.” You grab a napkin and then a pen from your shirt and scribble your chumhandle down and shove it in John's face. “Just message me where and what time. Now go before I change my mind, and I'm closing up the store.”

John nods enthusiastically and tries to say something and something like a, “Thank you!” fumbles out and he goes out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. It makes the chapters come out faster!
> 
> Did this chapter seem to go too fast? But hey! We are going to see some JohnDave fluff. And soon probably some M rated stuff. Also sorry for the DaveKat. It just kinda happened. Its all one sided. 
> 
> I try to shell out 5,000 words a chapter, this is 500 words short. But Ive noticed I can shell out 1,000 words a day, so I can possibly shell out a chapter every 5 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism? 
> 
> The OCs Ruth and Jack arent really “OCs”. They are my Aunt and Uncles names. Their personalities are nothing like the ones in this story. Except Ruth. Thats pretty much how she would be if she and Jack ran a cafe (both are in their 80s).
> 
> Comments and kudos make this story go round and it gets the chapters out faster. Just sayin...plus its already halfway done.


End file.
